The Finding
by Elalia
Summary: This story is all or mostly about Sakura and Syaoran. I suppose you already know what that implies. Warm fuzziness. Cute warm fuzzy feelings galore.SxS.Lots of Romance and drama!RR.I suck at summary's...Please read! Rated M for lang.& an eventual lemon
1. Dreams

Ok so this is my second CCS fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, but this story does so don't take it! Enough of this right?! On with the story!

'this' means thoughts.

The Finding

CH.l: Dreams

------------------

"Sakura..." 

It was a man's voice. His back was to her, so she was unable to make out who it was.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Come to me." he replied.

The man—no, a boy—turned. His eyes were a peculiar shade of brown, they were like two amber jewels shining in the darkness. He beckoned to her with his hand.

"Come to me." He repeated more forcefully, reaching out suddenly and grabbing her wrist.

"AAAAI I I I IEEEEE!!"

Wide-eyed, she shot up in bed, panting and out of breath. Sweat covered her entire body and she was shivering. But it was not from the cold.

"mmmm.... What the hell was that?" she moaned.

She briefly considered trying to go back to sleep, but dismissed the possibility of sleep quickly when she remembered the dream. She knew she would never be able to return to slumberland after a dream like that. She frowned, disappointed at the loss of sleep.

'Well since I'm up, I might as well start getting ready for school.'

Then something struck her, it was still dark outside.

'Wait...' She turned to face her clock.

**3:57!!**

'Three and a half hours before the alarm goes off!' She put her hand to her forehead. 'I cant believe it... what am I supposed to do for 3 hours?!'

She laughed suddenly. It did not matter if she lost sleep over dreams. At least it was not sleep lost due to the Clow Cards. It had been 7 years since she captured the last of the cards, and finally she was living a "normal" person life. Doing what any teenage girl would be doing. She was happy. Even if she did lose 3 hours of sleep.

Getting up in bed she stretched and yawned, but not too loudly. She did not need to wake Kero up. She looked to the foot of her bed at the tiny little animal sleeping soundlessly. Smiling at him fondly she reached down to rub one of his oversized ears. He stirred suddenly, yawned, and rolled over. There was no need to wake him.

She got up from her large pink bed and padded across the room to look at her reflection in the long mirror. A petite girl of about 5'5 stared back at her, a girl with waist length auburn hair and overgrown bangs. Large emerald eyes shone softly in the dark room.

'I look so different now...' she thought, 'yes well, your looks have changed, but have you? Would your mother recognize you?' Something in her head questioned.'Of course she would! She is always with me, I can feel her. She is always watching, making sure everything is good for us.' She shook her head. It was too early to be arguing such silly things.

She headed into the bathroom and turned the hot and cold taps on full blast, hoping that they would wash away all her fear and worry. Her mother didn't need to be seen, Sakura felt her, and that presence was all that mattered.

--------------

"Good morning Father!"

Her father raised an eyebrow when she came down the stairs already dressed in her school uniform.

" Good morning Sakura, you're up early today."

" The Kaijuu actually woke up by herself?! Ahhhh, Repent! The end is near!" Touya said coming around the corner from the bathroom.

Sakura stomped down firmly on her brothers foot, earning a loud yelp.

"Shut-up you itiot." She hissed.

"Are you sure you're 17 kaijuu? Sometimes it's hard to believe that you're not still 10."

Sakura's only response was to step on his other foot. Ignoring his annoyed howl, she turned to her father and smiled. "That smells really good! Can we eat?"

He smiled back. "Yes. Fix yourself a drink."

"OK."

---------------

"Bye, Kaijuu!"

"SHUT-UP!" she shrieked, but as always her breath was wasted. Touya was already down the road on his motorcycle, leaving a cloud of dust in his place.

She scowled, wishing she had stepped on his feet harder.

Touya was presently working at the local hospital as a nurse, and she hardly ever saw Yukito-san, who was working as a kindergarten teacher. The school was close enough to his home that he didnt need a ride from Touya. So she didn't see him often. Well, of course she minded, but not as much as she thought she would. She was slowly coming to the realization that she didn't have much of a crush on Yukito-san any more. She wasn't sure if she liked it very much but that's the way things were. Truth be told it was a bit of a relief. She felt, oddly enough, that she had been set free.

'I suppose Li-kun would be happy.' She thought wryly.

Pulling the straps of her skates tightly, she stood up and grabbed her school bag.

"Dad! I'm leaving!" she yelled into the house.

"Ok bye honey, have a good day!"

"Ok!" She said loudly, muttering under her breath, "I'll try..."

Closing the door, she set off for another day at school.

-------------------------

Well I hoped you guys liked it Rate and review! Oh and if you didn't know "Kaijuu" means monster.


	2. Shadows

Ok well here is Chapter 2 of The Finding, I hope you guys like it. 'this' means thinking.

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, but this story does so don't take it. On with the story.

The Finding 

CH.2: Shadows

------------------------------

On the way to school her thoughts involuntarily turned to the strange dream. She bit her lip- the dream was a premonition and she knew it. But what had it meant? She could make no decision about it. The dream by itself hadn't been unnerving, what had been was the fact that she knew the eyes of the boy. They resembled—well no, they were identical— to Li Syaoran's. No one else had eyes that shade of brown.

'Or eyes that are so beautiful' she thought unconsciously.

She blinked, 'Li-kun?'

There was no more time to think about it, for at that moment she heard a chorus of familiar voices calling her name. Spinning around gracefully on her skates she saw Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu running towards her.

"Good-morning everyone!" she yelled enthusiastically.

"Good-morning Sakura-chan! You're here early today- what could be the reason for this miracle?" Rika responded.

"Ri-KA!" they yelled in unison, to the dismay of a blushing Sakura.

"Whhaaat?! I mean it! Sakura-chan getting to school an hour early is as close to a miracle as you can get."

"Well yea, but you're not supposed to say anything about it..." Chiharu said.

Everyone shook their heads agreeing with her.

"Traitors!" Sakura yelled only half sarcastically.

"Now, now, calm down. No matter what, this is a special occasion," smiled Tomoyo. "We should be praising Sakura-chan for having accomplished such a great feat. I wish I had remembered to bring my camera. I could have got this all on tape!"

Everyone looked at her and shook their heads. Sakura blushed crimson.

"Hey everybody why don't we race?! Last one to class is a rotten-egg!" And before they knew what was happening Sakura raced away like a bullet at break-neck speed. They chased after her, panting as they tried to catch up.

"That's not fair Sakura-chan! You've got skates!"

------------------------

Sakura skated on, she was happy for the silence. She had left the girls far behind, and could no longer hear there screams of protest.

'That dream...why Li-kun? Why Li-kun of all people?'

It was strange. She had half expected him to return to Hong Kong after all the Clow Cards had been collected, but strangely he hadn't. He had graduated from Tomoedo Elementary, and moved on to Seijou High with everyone else. But he kept his distance now, becoming silent and detached once they had entered High School. He hardly ever talked to her, and almost never returned her greetings, he didn't seem to even notice her existence. It hurt...a lot. She liked Li-kun, but he didn't treat her as a friend. He might have forgotten all the things they went through for all she knew.

'Why should I care anyways? I don't need him... I have Tomoyo and all my other friends.'

But she did care. A lot. The infuriating part was that she had no idea why.

'Because you love him my dear...' something in her said.

"Sakura, you are an idiot." She whispered under her breath.

She skated into the school, letting out a breath that ruffled her bangs.

'I'm not going to think about him anymore... he's ruined my mood.'

Sakura did not notice the figure standing in the shadows of the cheery trees just outside the school. The light danced across his features and illuminated his face, causing his amber eyes to glow.

---------------------------

Li Syaoran shouldered his bag, and walked onto campus, ignoring the admiring stares girls were casting his way.

-----------------------------

Syaoran's POV 

Syaoran watched Sakura skate inside, her figure growing smaller as she entered the building and finally disappearing.

He sighed. 'Just what was I doing?'

On his way to school, he had passed by Sakura's house. He had absolutely no idea as to how that had happened, seeing as his normal route to school came nowhere near there.

Coincidence? Or...maybe something else...but he refused to consider that possibility. Seeing her set off, he had been taken with the sudden decision to follow her, to make sure she got to school safely. Sakura had been on her roller blades, true, but he hadn't spent years being chased around Tokyo by Touya for nothing. It had not been too hard to keep sight of her and yet not be seen. While he knew it was an outright crazy thing to do, common sense had been overruled by his heart. He just hadn't cared.

Slapping his forehead, he grimaced horribly. 'Listen to me...I must be mad...'

He should have returned to Hong Kong a long time ago, but had been unable to do so. There was something, well more like someone, keeping him here. And surprisingly it wasn't Yukito-san. No, it was someone else. And he knew exactly who she was.

Kinomoto Sakura.

He knew exactly how important she was to him, and did not trouble himself to try and think otherwise. However, he had been, and still was, completely unable to tell her anything about his true feelings. He had no idea how to express what he had been feeling for some time now. In fact he was anything but nice to her in school. They were in the same class, but they might as well have been on different planets for all the attention he paid her sometimes.

'Why?' he tiredly wondered.

He hated himself- he knew he hurt her by being so silent and cold, but somehow he could not bring himself to show a public display of affection, even friendly attention, for her.

'I...don't know how she might react if I told her everything. What if she ended up laughing at me, or, even, hating me?'

He pictured Sakura's beautiful eyes looking at him mockingly, angrily, hatefully, and shuddered. No, he didn't think he could stand that.

'Doesn't she like Yukito-san anyways? He sure deserves her far more than I do.'

With a groan he headed for class. There was still time—he could get some work done. Anything to take his mind off the girl with long auburn hair and eyes greener than emeralds.

'I'm an idiot.'

---------------------------

Well there is Ch. 2. I hope you like it, remember rate and review. I'll have Ch. 3 up soon, I promise.


	3. Strange

Sorry it took me so long to get chapter 3 up, I hope you like it! I tried to make it longer on the advice of **Twinstar1**. Thank-you to everybody who reviewed, I'm glad you all liked it! And thank-you sooo much for reviewing, and taking the time to read my story! I really appreciate it. Oh and, 'this' means thinking.

**Discalimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura does no belong to me, but this story does so don't take it!

The Finding

CH.3: Strange

----------------------------------

**...Later that day...**

(After 3rd period)

"Where IS it!?" Wailed Sakura, throwing books and papers out of her bag.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?""" Tomoyo asked in concern.

"My FLUTE!! I cant find it— I must have forgotten it at home! Sensei will kill me!"

Sakura had a right to be nervous. Because naturally, Szabo-sensei was a woman who believed that her class was the most important subject during the school day. That being so, any student who failed to bring his/her flute to music class could count on being in trouble. Deep, deep trouble.

"Last time she made Kaisuko-kun stand on one leg in the corner and yell ' I won't forget my flute again!' one hundred times, AND she gave him a weeks detention! What am I going to Dooo?!!" She was growing more desperate by the minute, and was starting to whine. Her friends gazed at her in sympathy, but all agreed that they could do nothing to help.

"You can take mine Sakura-chan. Szabo-sensei's punishments are always after school, and...well... you have cheerleading practice today. You can't miss that." Tomoyo smiled as she held out her flute, but there was a barely perceptible glimmer of fear in her eyes that she could not quite hide.

Sakura saw this a refused point-blank.

"Don't Tomoyo-chan, you know I cant take it! It wouldn't be fair to you."

"But then what will you do?" Tomoyo demanded.

"She can take this one," a quiet voice announced from a seat behind them.

All eyes turned to look at the source of the voice, and jaws dropped open when the owner was revealed.

"Li-kun!" Sakura squeaked.

"This is an extra flute. I left it under my desk in case I ever forgot to bring my own. Here, catch." He tossed it to Sakura, who caught it with an expression of disbelief.

"But...I..."

"Take it. I don't want you to get into trouble." Shining amber eyes held her gaze for the briefest of moments.

Standing up from his desk, he calmly walked out.

"Thank-you..."she said inaudibly.

With a few stares, the other students followed suit, except for Sakura and Tomoyo.

"That, is a very strange boy." Remarked the purple-eyed girl, open amazement on her pretty face.

Sakura stared at the flute in her hands.

"I don't want you to get into trouble..."

Her cheeks turned pink.

"Strange is the right word..." she murmured.

--------------------------------

"See you later!" Sakura yelled to her friends.

"See you later Sakura-chan."

She slung one strap of her bag over her shoulder, and left the locker room, walking slowly. Practice had been so strenuous that even she was tired out.

'I've got sooo much homework to do tonight...' She thought.

Making a face, she shifted her bag to the other arm. She had forgotten to do something...The thought nagged at her as she made her way home. She couldn't remember what it was, and it was making her crazy.

She rounded a corner.....

.....and collided full-tilt with someone going in the same direction. They crashed to the ground, Sakura on top of the other person. Her right elbow connected with something hard, and a sharp, piercing pain shot up her arm into her neck. She sucked in her breath holding in a scream that tried to claw its way out of her mouth.

"Shit...would you get off me?" an extremely put off voice said, sounding somewhat muffled from beneath her. It was a boy's voice. Speaking was quite a feat, considering that the boys' face was pressed into the pavement.

Looking down, she got a quite a shock.

"Li-kun?!"

"WHOEVER you are just get the Hell OFF ME!! If that's you Takashi, you're going to be sorry..."

She hurriedly got up, wincing as she did so.

'Oh God...I must have hit the lamp-post...it hurts so bad...'

She bit into her lower lip, suppressing the urge to cry.

Getting to his feet, Syaoran growled in annoyance.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing, you stupid idiot?" He was rubbing the back of his head with his eyes closed.

"Excuse me..." she said apologetically, trying her best to block out the pain. A bead of sweat trickled down her back.

"I should have looked where I was going..."

His eyes flew open at the sound of her voice, and he stood, opened mouthed.

"Sa-Sakura! Um, ummm,um, I..." Stammering and stuttering, he was at a complete loss of words. Finally he gave it up, and said nothing.

There was silence for awhile, except for the frequent drone of passing vehicles. Both of their faces were a dark crimson. Sakura was the first to break the silence, having remembered what had been eating at her brain. Gingerly opening her bag, she extracted his flute and held it out.

"Here, I forgot to return this to you... Thank-you. I would have been dead if you hadn't helped me."

Awkwardly, he reached out a hand, and his fingers accidentally brushed against hers as he took it. Their eyes met, and they reddened simultaneously. Quickly, Sakura pulled her hand away, wincing as she felt her elbow protest. She averted her gaze, and stared at the cherry blossoms swirling in the breeze.

"Sakura-san... I'm..." he began again.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would have gone home a long time ago." She said cutting him off quickly.

"I had football practice."

"Oh...you don't seem like the type to play football. I mean... that is..." she broke off.

'Nice one, great thing to say...you're an idiot Sakura.'

"I know what you mean...I actually kick a ball properly, which is more than can be said of me if I joined any other sport."

"Oh."

She decided to make a move. Her elbow was throbbing and she wanted nothing more than to go home and take care of the pain. And her bag was so heavy...

"Bye," she said softly, turning to go.

"Wait!"

She turned back, surprise written over her delicate features.

"You're hurt, aren't you?"

Emerald eyes widened in amazement.

"No...I..." she said half-heartedly, "how did you know?"

"You winced when you took her hand away. I heard you gasp when we crashed to the ground. And everytime you move I can see the pain in your ey.....besides, I can see that you right elbow is swollen."

Without warning he was suddenly by her side, lifting up her arm to examine her elbow more closely.

Sakura started, flushing. "Y-you don't have to!"

He ignored her, touching and stroking it ever so gently.

"It's nothing too serious, but there'll most definitely be bruising. You hit it quite badly. If you rub some cold cream on it-it'll lessen the pain."

And in one swift movement, he had slipped behind her and removed the bag from her arm.

"Huh! Wha...what are you doing?"

"It's a little heavy to carry with your elbow like that. I'll walk you home Sakura."

"Wha...?!" Her eyes widened until they could widen no more, and she could feel herself blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry if you wouldn't like me to..." he quietly said. "But, it was my fault that you're hurt, and I just wanted to make amends..."

"No-no! You may. That is, of course, if you're sure you want to..."

Queerly tense amber eyes suddenly relaxed, and his gaze landed on hers, softening gently. The corners of his mouth curved up ever so slightly.

"Yes, that is what I want. You won't be hurt again if I can help it."

She lowered her face quickly, her face felt like it was on fire.

'This cant be happening,' she thought 'this has got to be a dream...'

But she knew it wasn't, she could see her bag over his shoulder, feel the smooth fabric of his uniform jacket brush against her arm as he walked close, once...twice. No, not a dream.

"Sakura...I'm sorry."

"What for?" she asked.

"For your elbow, and for...and because I cursed, and called you an idiot. I suppose you're angry?"

"Of course not," she said shaking her head, "it was nothing, I know you didn't mean to. Besides, Touya can say much worse things than that. And really, it was all my own fault that I got hurt, if I had looked where I was going..."

He abruptly halted, and she eyed him curiously.

"Is something wrong?"

--------------------------------------

Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Next time we get to see what becomes of Sakura and Syaorans trip home. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Remember, Rate and Review!


	4. Truth, Or Something Like It

Well, Here is Ch.4, I hope you guys like it. Umm, it's going to be a lot shorter than normal because I need to work on my other fanfic, I have neglected to update it and need to do so soon. Besides it's late and I'm tired. So I'm **_REALLY_** sorry you guys. I promise to make it longer next time. And thank-you **ALL** for reviewing! I REALLY appreciate it! 'This' means thinking.

**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, but this story does, so don't take it.

The Finding

CH.4: Truth, Or Something Like It

**-Recap-**

He abruptly halted, and she eyed him curiously.

"Is something wrong?"

--------------------------

He stared at her and said nothing. He did not move, he just stood, unblinking and unwavering. He stared so intently that a pink hue crept to her cheeks of its own accord.

"It was not your fault... _I_ was the one who hurt you." He looked down, "I...I've hurt you so much... I'm sorry." His eyes were strangely dark, and the last part was almost inaudible.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked bewildered.

Glancing at her, he shook his head.

"It's nothing..."

They walked on in silence for some time. Then Sakura spoke.

"You'll be happy to hear this, Li-kun."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"From today onwards, Yukito-san is all yours. I...I've stopped going after him."

There was no answer. She looked at him.

"Aren't you glad?"

"What made you think I would be?" There was an odd ring to his voice.

It was certainly _not_ the answer she expected.

"Well I know you like Yukito-san a lot, yes?"

He turned to face her. They were already in front of her house.

"Maybe that isn't true now."

Sakura stared, taken aback. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as I can be."

"But...you..."

"Things like this," he made a sweeping gesture with his hand, "should not be taken for granted, Sakura."

"........"

"Hey, Sakura-kaijuu! Just finished cheerl—" Touya's voice abruptly broke off when he saw the two of them standing at the foot of the steps.

He continued staring. Syaoran was becoming increasingly nervous.

"Yes well...I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-san. Bye!" Depositing her bag at her feet, he took off as if a pack of hounds were on his ass.

"Wait, you little creep!" Hollered Touya, running up to his sister.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?!"

She eyed her brother with an air of faint irritation. "Yes of _course_ I'm alright. He didn't do anything to me."

"Well then just what _was_ he doing with you anyway? I _know_ he doesn't live near here."

'So...want's the truth does he.'

"Li-kun walked me home." She announced coolly.

"WHAT...!?"

"I let him do it," she added.

As Touya's jaw crashed to the ground, she opened the door and stepped in, inwardly chuckling at the sight of his face.

'He asked for it.'

She walked into her room, and set her bag down on a chair.

'Syaoran was so different today. He was so nice...but why? I don't understand.'

She walked towards the bathroom, stroking her elbow gently. She looked at herself in the mirror.

'And if he isn't in love with Yukito-san anymore, why is he still here?'

Her elbow was red and swollen.

Tomorrow. She had a strange feeling about tomorrow.

-----------------------

Ok you guys, that's the end of Ch. 4 sorry it was so short. I promise it will be longer next time. It's just, I really have to work on my other story, because nobody has read it... Anyways, remember, rate and review!!


	5. Morning Jog

Alright!! Aren't you guys excited?! I've **finally **updated! YAY! Well I thought that maybe I would save this chapter as a ChristmaHanuKwanza present to everybody. So I waited a real long time. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Remember 'this' means thinking. Oh! Almost forgot, thank-you ALL for reviewing, it means a lot that you would spend the time to do it. I really appreciate it! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me, but this story does so don't take it.

The Finding 

Ch.5: Morning Jog

**-Recap-**

'Syaoran was so different today. He was so nice...but why? I don't understand.'

'And if he isn't in love with Yukito-san anymore, why is he still here?' 

Tomorrow. She had a strange feeling about tomorrow.

----------------------------

**-Six a.m.**

The alarm clock chirped loudly, and he sleepily opened his eyes. Yawning, Kinomoto Touya stretched out a hand and pressed the button on his alarm clock down gently. It instantly fell silent, and he groggily raised himself up and stretched. He relished the feel of his tight muscles stubbornly being pulled into awakening. He stood up and scratched his chest groaning in pleasure.

In the semi-darkness, he made his way to his closet and yanked out a faded pair of track pants and a shirt. Shoving his feet into running shoes he quietly made his way into the bathroom. A quick splash of ice-cold water on his face fully woke him up. He brushed his teeth quickly and left.

Moving down the hallway, he passed by Sakura's room and paused.

'Sakura…….'

He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it carefully, trying hard not to make any noise. The door opened, a beam of light illuminating his sleeping sister's form. Touya froze as she gave a soft sigh, but she did nothing more, so he relaxed.

Her small lovely face rose flushed with sleep. Sakura looked so innocent, so vulnerable. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was fiercely protective of his little sister. Perhaps it was the gap in their ages; or perhaps it was because he had been the one she had clung to for so long after their mother had died. Whatever the case, he was _always_ silently watching over her, making sure she never got hurt or was ever put into danger. Though most of the time she wasn't even aware he was there.

He frowned, recalling an incident 7 years ago… 

On the way to the field to meet Yukito, he had caught sight of Sakura with a strange boy. They were some distance away, but the wind was blowing in his direction, and his sharp ears could hear all of their conversation.

**Flashback**

"And what about you?" Sakura said, a hurt look crossing her face. "How do you know about the Clow Cards?"

'Clow Cards. What were they?'

The boy spoke. "That's none of your business!" he said grabbing Sakura roughly by the shoulder. "I shall be the one to look for the remaining cards." He shook her roughly, almost causing her to trip.

"You can't do that!" she cried helplessly. Quick as a flash, one of the boys' hands shot out and grabbed her wrist, twisting it. Sakura shrieked and fell down on her knees in pain.

That was enough. His anger fueled adrenaline and he could feel it race through his blood. Running at top speed he caught hold of the boys' collar and yanked him up, away from Sakura.

"Exactly _what_ were you trying to do to my little sister, small fry?" he growled menacingly, hauling the boy around to face him. The little gaki was going to get it, or his name wasn't Kinomoto Touya.

Large amber eyes stared at him with hate, but there was no answer.

Suddenly, so fast that his motions were a blur, the boy spun out of his grasp and aimed a kick at him. Touya just barely managed to block it with his arm.

Landing with cat-like ease, the boy assumed an attack stance. Dark blue stared into molten amber.

"You…" Touya muttered.

**End of Flashback**

Now, his frown grew deeper. He had know then that the kid—Syaoran was it? was no ordinary child. He knew martial arts—that was for certain, but he was _good_. There was also an air about him that was something like royalty, only…different.

Sakura had become friends with the boy later, even though he had privately disapproved. He did not trust Li Syaoran, he wasn't like the other boys his age—there was too much that set him apart from them. And his annoying interest in Yukito…that was a thing on its own.

Touya was observant. He had seen Syaoran stop being friends with is little sister not long after they had entered Seijou High, and though he had been puzzled, he had also been secretly relieved. Sakura was now free of him. However, he could see that she had been devastated by his change of attitude. Touya knew she liked the mysterious boy, though for reasons he could never understand.

Everything had gone so well at first. Not only had Syaoran stopped being friends with Sakura, he had also stopped chasing Yukito. _That_ was something, though it was very puzzling. And wonder of wonders, _Sakura_ had done the same too. That had been nothing short of a miracle in Touya's eyes.

But yesterday….

They had been facing each other, Sakura tilting her head a little to look up at the taller boy. He looked so serious, she looked so shocked…what had he been telling her?

Then Touya had realized something. They looked good together. No that wasn't it…they had looked so…_right_ together.

It had a been a scary thought.

'Much as I hate to say it, the kids a looker. He was smart and good in sports too. Must have half the girls in school chasing him.'

So then why was he suddenly being so nice to his sister? And after he had thrown her friendship back at her too.

'If he's just playing with Sakura…'

He gritted his teeth at the thought. He didn't want to upset his sister, so he would let the kid off—for now. He would watch though. Li Syaoran need not think he could toy with Sakura's feelings whenever he liked. Not if _he _had anything to do with it.

Just as he was closing her door, he got a shock.

"Li-kun…"

He opened the door again, and stared incredulously at her.

"Li-kun…" she murmured quietly, turning so that her back was to him.

'Mysterious,' he thought, heading down the stairs.

---------------------------------

OK well that's all for now! Sorry if you guys thought this chapter was boring…but it had to be written to set everything up for the next chapter. (As do most chapters…lol) Ok well Merry Christmas everybody! And hope you all have a Happy New Year! Remember to review!!


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! It's been a long time since I last updated… I have had the biggest bout of writers block imaginal. It was more of a writers constipation. Haha. But I believe I'm over it. I should have a new chapter up by the end of the month. Crosses fingers …Hopefully. Haha. Well thanks everyone for bearing with me all these months. I appreciate it. Well I'm going to attempt to write a chapter right…NOW. Wish me luck!

-Elalia


End file.
